Debut
by Flying
Summary: At a Karaoke bar, Mimi competes in a contest, while Yamato broads on his life, which is not good and hints on an event that changes him into what he is today


# Debut

By: Mysterious

He was sitting there in filth, even less then dirt, it was his nightmare.The air was stuffy and smelled of sweat, tears and hotter then hell. Drag against his own will, he was subjected to this all in the name of friendship.It used to have meaning, that word, some substance but now it was an excuse. It could be one that has ruined his life. He laughed at that thought, if friendship never came into his life, he would be seeing life in a whole new experience. What really did happen in the after life anyways?

"Yamato…" The voice purred. A light and fluffy voice that belong to one that he had no strings attached to but it seemed she did. "I'm so happy you decided to support Mimi." Her voice seemed to wrap around his inner screaming self and squeeze. 

"Well, I am a long time friend." Yamato said, moving across the table. He pretended to begin to talk to the person beside him, but they were too busy with his own girl friend. The brown hair charmer always had it easy. A perfect girl, he would of married if she wasn't so busy with her soccer career.Taichi, the one in university studying to be a better person. Yamato used to like him…. Now? He wasn't sure.

He smiled his half-smile that left everyone guessing, the devil's smile a girl who loved him nicked named it. Jyou was talking to one of many Mimi's groupies, Yamato corrected himself, friends she had, over at a fashion designer's academy, only filled with rich girls who only wanted to be the perfect wife. Not like Mimi, she dreams of becoming a successful designer. The still lanky man, was polishing his glasses while entrapping his audience by his 'I am studying to be a doctor' speech. He guessed these girls always wanted a doctor to marry and parade it around for everyone to see, just like a trophy.

Yamato adjusted his eyes to the disco ball lights. He saw Koushiro in front of Sora, talking to another clone, a Mimi supporter he meant. Yamato was wondering if he was talking about his career as a webmaster/software designer and completing a masters degree in Computer Science, or how pretty her eyes were. The girl with green eyes turned away, as Koushiro sighed.They were all here except Hikari and her friends. It was, after all a school night.

The lights again dimmed as a well paid announcers voice came from behind the curtain. "Welcome to Kiyoto's Bar for an addition of the great karaoke contest. We have some wonderful prizes to give away including a chance to be on TV! Yes, the winner will be seen on channel 5 Obanchi news. Plus a hundred dollars cash!Let us start the competition!" 

Yamato sighed at this news, dozens of half voiced/half drunken singers came up to the small stage. Oh how he wanted a glass of cold beer. He knew the horrible deaf tones would sound a lot less painful but after the people around the table found him last year, drunk on the door step of Mimi's apartment, none of them have let him touched a drop of liquor.

The horrid sound continued banging on his eardrums until the refreshing announcers voice came on. "Our next performer is Mimi Tachikiwa. With her golden voice singing 'The Way it Should of Been'. "

Mimi pulled away from the table, moving her hips, dazzling her smile to the judges. Her pink sequined halter top was glittering, as she opened her glossed lips to the mike. " We were friends, broken yet still attached, I loved you. Yet you fought back. " Her singing voice was pleasant it rang in his ears. "The way it should have been. Me on your lips, cupid's sharp aim, and my hands on your hips." It was nowhere as smooth as the original. Her technique was off and she almost seemed to be planted on stage. Yet, Yamato thought, she sounded nice. She ended the song with a mysterious smile and left the stage, leaving the judges to guess and grade. What else could Yamato do but smile on the inside?

As she returned to the table her friends popped out of their seats, congratulating Mimi on her performance. They shrieked, they wept; they had made a lot of noise, the announcer had to shush them more then once.

"Yamato?" After the ambush, Mimi slipped into the empty chair, "How did I sound tonight?"

"You sounded nice." He quickly replied back. 

"Techniques wise? Or did I just sounded nice?" She asked with no feeling in her words. She was staring at him her warm brown eyes just a bit inquisitive. 

"The sound of your voice is wonderful to listen to, that is all." He said bluntly.

Her brown eyes widened as she absorbed the impact. "Thank you Yamato. Your opinion means a lot after your experience trying to break into the music business. It is a _lot more solid then anything I have heard in the past minutes." Her eyes scanned to her group, talking once again to university students, where she should be instead of in the convenient shadows."Excuse me Yamato.I think I see one of the judges over there." She smiled and picked herself up to join humanity. _

Five years… Not that long ago was it?His little band was at the peek of their music career, his career. He had dreams of fame, to be wealth and be known through out Japan, then the world. It wasn't much, people told him he could if he wanted but he didn't want anything anymore. Not after what it caused him to lose, his one mistake in life, one that will always anchor him to the ground. 

The announcer annoying voice, but pleasant from all the other so called contestant blasted through the speakers. "Our next contest is Yamato Ishida. Singing livin la vida loca. An old energetic song from the 90's."

Ricky Martin, this won't be bad. It would be hilarious, Yamato thought. The poor… who did they say? A flush overcame is face as he replayed the past seconds. Now he knows why his 'friends' set up in the middle of the bar away from exits and hiding places.He glared at the surrounding lurkers. 

"What are you waiting for Yamato?" Taichi almost seemed to snare as he was caressing Sora's far shoulder. "The stage beckons." 

"Damn you Taichi." He slashed back. "I don't sing after the incident. I never will." Yamato did not move slightly from the plastic chair. 

"Yamato" Sora's voice pleaded. "We did it so you would sing one last song. He would of wanted it. He always loved your music." He tightened one fist under the table. It was true. 

"Yamato Ishida, please come now or we will move on to the next contestant." The announcer said. 

"He's right here!" Jyou yelled. A spotlight shone in Yamato's direction and found him blocking the strong light from his eyes. He clenched his teeth and stood up. He glared in each of his 'friends' eyes as he slowly walked to his doom. 

Pushed on the upturned box called a stage, he scanned the floor only finding the glare of glass bottles and glasses reflected off the hot stage lights, boiling his black clothes. 

"What's that guy doing on the stage? He looks like he's going to a funeral." A whisper from the darkened back said.

"His eyes are so intense."A voice rang over the chatter. All Yamato could do was glare at the table in the middle of the back. They smiled lightly. They weren't mocking him… Were they supporting him?

The music was stating, the Latin beat strong and almost forgiving. It was pulsing through his blood. Matching in tune with his stubborn heart. Each beat taking away angry, resentment, even a bit of grief. What else could Yamato do but let the beat take him away from this stag to another place, where he could forget what has happened, what will happen now. He let his mouth go lank, his lips already pressed into the first symbol. Every single thought vanished from his mind. Anticipation ruled only, when will the final beat start, will the real encore begin? 

"She's into superstitions. Black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition. That girl's gonna make me fall…" They slipped, sounding careless but perfect. He closed his eyes, masking the crowd from his mind. What the hell was he doing? Over. Music was done. Gone, he promised himself years ago. No singing, no guitar, no music stuff, until he croaks a song on his miserable deathbed. Then why was his harmonica clearly pictured in his mind, the only thing in his thoughts? The smooth engravement marking the gift, lamppost light glinting the rounded corner, it was his first instrument.Dust was choking it. Killing any real musicians' soul. What a horrible condition it was! Why was he so worried about the condition of his harmonica? _Because it's a part of me._ His conscious said, automatically. _I do care._ He thought sadly. His mind was detached; he could see his body dance to the music. Swinging his hips and flashing his killer smile, his voice was energetic. The crowd screamed and it seemed as if nothing was wrong. It was one of his best performances. Why did he feel like it was he was on his deathbed of guilt? 

It was over. 4 minutes of his life was over and they will never be reclaimed. After the senseless applauding ceased, Yamato was still on stage. He whispered into the mike, "I hope you are all happy." Yamato disappeared to the exit, and started to trek back to his apartment, only a few blocks away. Could he imagine their look of surprise when he left them in that bar or were they use to him letting them down? The cool spring air was refreshing but it still hanged in his mind. 

"I'm so sorry TK."

*~*~*

I will listen to any CC you give. So review please! Yes there is suppose to be a next chapter moving to some romance (a whole lot later) but dealing mostly with Yamato anguish… __


End file.
